


Подмена

by Tigresa_Romana



Series: Killers [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Action & Romance, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: три с лишним года после событийБессменно, Барри узнает о смерти Эдди и возвращается в Централ-Сити поддержать Айрис





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> много обсценной лексики; ни одного схожего с каноном характера по причине АУ; Централ-Сити все еще находится в штате Миссури, а Старлинг-Сити в Индиане

Лен опьяняет его. С самого начала, с их знакомства в треклятом баре на отшибе города действует на Барри как яд. Как самая улетная дурь. Как самая страшная и неизлечимая зависимость, с той лишь разницей, что Барри не страдает. Он наслаждается всеми чувствами, ощущениями, эмоциями, которые вызывает в нем Лен. Скотина. Чертов садист. Который с удобством устроился между ног Барри, покрывает поцелуями выступающие тазовые косточки, прикусывает их и вылизывает. Делает вид, что совершенно не замечает лежащий в лужице спермы влажный возбужденный член с ярко-красной головкой. Лен ждет, когда Барри сам попросит. Но Барри только сильнее стискивает зубы и тихо стонет, цепляется за изголовье кровати, но не просит.

— Барри, — шепчет Лен, — ты же помнишь правила. Тебе стоит только попросить.

— Ле-ен, — тянет Барри. — Ты же помнишь правила. Не принуждать.

— Я не принуждаю. — И звучно чмокает Барри в живот. — Я напоминаю.

— Иди ты! — Барри отпихивает его от себя ногой и сам берется за ноющий член. Сжимает его, ведет рукой вверх-вниз. И просыпается. С членом в руке, возбужденный до крайности. Чертыхается и спешно додрачивает, вместе со спермой выжимая из себя лихорадочное желание, блядскую мечту все бросить, забыть Централ-Сити как страшный сон и сорваться обратно, в Шугар-Бей, к Лену в широкую постель.

Но пока нельзя. Он и так порядочная скотина, бросил Джо и Айрис много лет назад и ничего не сообщал о себе. До того момента, как узнал о смерти Эдди. Точнее — Лен узнал о смерти Эдди и подтолкнул тычком в спину Барри в направлении смартфона. Ну а после звонка отвертеться от поездки тем более не получилось. «Эдди был таким хорошим, — поныла в трубку Айрис. — Эдди был таким замечательным». Надавила на больную мозоль аргументом, что Джо будет рад увидеть блудного приемного сына. Что сама она ни за что не переживет похороны, если дорогой «медвежонок Барри» не приедет. Блядь, кто же знал, что все это так обернется? Даже Пэтти не приехала, чтобы поддержать свою заклятую подружку. Видать, Айрис совсем ее достала.

Стоит Барри вспомнить про смартфон, как тот начинает гудеть на прикроватной тумбочке, вибрацией сообщая о входящем звонке. Барри в мгновение ока перекатывается на живот и дотягивается до смартфона. Но сразу же роняет его на простыню и следом прикрывает подушкой. Надежда на то, что это Лен, пропадает, толком не сформировавшись. Потому что звонит снова Айрис, наверно сотый раз за три дня.

— Уже четвертый, — хрипло бормочет вслух Барри. — А день только начался. 

Смартфон перестает гудеть. Барри выуживает его из-под подушки, сбрасывает оповещение о входящем звонке и открывает контакт, обозначенный буквой «Л».

— Точно скотина, — выговаривает Барри, глядя на букву. — Хоть бы раз позвонил. Сплавил меня и наслаждаешься жизнью? Особо не расслабляйся. Я заебался слушать Айрис. И терпеть укоризненные взгляды Джо. Говорил же, что для Джо я самое большое разочарование в жизни. В особенности после того, как выяснилось, что я поехал крышей от одного преступника. Ты был прав, я кретин.

Точно, он гребаный кретин. Вместо того чтобы нажать кнопку дозвона и то же самое сказать Лену, говорит всю эту ерунду погасшему экрану. С каких пор он снова стал таким нерешительным? И почему нельзя взять и все бросить, если он и так не особо тут нужен? Не так, как дома.

Барри поднимается с постели и, приводя себя в порядок, параллельно бросает вещи в спортивную сумку, взятую с собой в поездку. Айрис не успокаивается — в процессе сборов смартфон снова и снова разражается долгим вдумчивым гудением. Но Барри успешно корчит из себя глухого. Спящего и глухого.

Выключив к чертям звук вообще, он выписывается из отеля и в рекордный срок умудряется добраться до аэропорта. Успевает даже урвать билет на ближайший рейс до Питтсбурга. Быстро, четко, без заморочек. Чтобы только, уместив задницу в кресле самолета, достать смартфон и попрощаться с Айрис сообщением. Отмазку «срочно вызвали» никто не отменял, и в любое время она работает на ура. В особенности, когда приходится бегом бежать из таких мест. Не из города, а от вот таких родственников.

Подумав о том, чтобы сменить номер и карту, Барри вырубает смартфон и во время перелета только и делает, что мешает соседу спокойно читать книгу. В нем просыпается давно забытое нетерпение. Быстрее добраться, доехать, удивить. Снова вдохнуть запах древесины, который не выветрился из дома. Запах сандала, которым много лет бессменно пахнет Лен. Вернуться домой. Где тихо и спокойно. Чертовы шесть часов пути! Три с половиной из которых уходит на перелет, а оставшееся время Барри гонит как сумасшедший, стоит ему покинуть Питтсбург. Но внедорожник Лена в полном порядке, а дороги, ведущие в их захолустье, почти всегда пустынны, поэтому Барри продолжает давить на газ. Мысль «быстрее, быстрее» крутится у него в голове и отказывается исчезать. 

Смартфон, валяющийся на пассажирском сиденье, молчит — видимо, Айрис обиделась и ждет, что он первый перезвонит. Барри усмехается и сосредотачивается на дороге. Пусть Айрис ждет дальше. И нудит кому-нибудь другому, какие все нехорошие и бросили ее в горе. Эдди ему ничего плохого не делал, и Барри на самом деле жаль его. Но выносить бессмысленные монологи Айрис о жизни с Эдди у Барри больше нет сил.

Закатное солнце еще бликует в окнах дома, когда Барри выворачивает на подъездную дорожку. И Барри даже успевает подумать, что, черт возьми, а Лен на самом деле красивое место выбрал. Но потом поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания, заглушая мотор, и зависает, не сразу понимая, что не так.

Тихо. Слишком тихо даже для их уединенного места обитания. То ли Лен не включил дизельный котел в сарае специально, потому что ранней осенью предпочитал топить дом дровами, то ли… Что именно — Барри не хочет додумывать. Он спешно выбирается из внедорожника и взбегает по ступенькам на веранду, а оттуда — сразу к входной двери. Которая не заперта. Как должно быть, если только они оба дома. Оба. Их условная договоренность. Их страховка друг для друга. Только переступив порог, Барри осознает, как сильно напряжен. Его до одури пугает эта тишина. И гребаное предчувствие опасности, выработавшееся у него за годы работы наемником.

Дома так же тихо, как и за его стенами. Лен не выходит встречать Барри. Ни с кухни, ни из гостиной или верхних комнат не доносится ни звука, хотя бы немного намекнувших, что Барри чокнутый перестраховщик, а Лен просто где-то в доме. Чем-то занят. Или просто спит.

Ну да, с незапертой дверью.

Пригнувшись, Барри проскальзывает на кухню, где под разделочным столом закреплена беретта. Но не успевает и шага сделать, как пуля, просвистев в дюйме от его носа, впивается в деревянную стенную панель. А в лицо Барри уже летит кулак с зажатым в нем охотничьим ножом. Длинное лезвие, с зазубринами — успевает подумать Барри, на автомате перехватывая и заламывая руку, пережимает горло мордовороту в маске, решившему, что справится с ним, и резко всаживает нож ему под левое межреберье. Мордоворот хрипит и вырывается, но Барри прикрывается им и отступает к стене. 

Смартфон в машине. Метательные ножи — там же в бардачке. Барри прикидывает, как добраться до подпола с оружием, отбрасывает от себя агонизирующее тело и выдергивает из него нож, ныряет вперед, к столу, к беретте. Но другой мордоворот решает, что Барри — бессловесная мишень и можно начинить его свинцом. И ошибается — неизвестно, кто учил ублюдка держать в руках полицейский смит и вессон, но этот человек явно не объяснил, как легко можно выбить оружие из рук. Даже уверенно обхвативших его. Три пули подряд в голову, по инерции, и мордоворот падает на спину. А Барри щелкает фиксатором, проверяя наличие в магазине патронов. Негусто, зря только два лишних потратил на урода в маске.

Выставив перед собой ствол, Барри выбирается с кухни и через коридор пробегает к гостиной. Снимает выстрелом в голову еще одного мордоворота и матерится про себя — тот падает на ящик, в котором копался, сворачивает его и скатывается на пол. А Барри передергивает, он нутром чуял блядскую опасность — из ящика вываливается бомба с таймером, ведущим обратный отсчет. И счет идет на секунды. Барри мчится обратно, в коридор, оттуда в подсобную комнатку, ныряет за дверь и со всей силы дергает на себя дверцу в подпол. Спуститься по лестнице времени уже нет, Барри просто спрыгивает вниз, в кромешную темноту, и одновременно с захлопнувшейся дверцей ощущает взрыв. Побелка сыпется с потолка. Стараясь дышать через раз, чтобы не наглотаться пыли, Барри зажимает ладонями уши и подтягивает ноги к груди. И верно поступает — следом раздается еще один взрыв и через долю секунды еще один. Машина и дизельный котел. Или наоборот. Не имеет значения. И то и другое — ерунда в сравнении с мыслью о том, что дома больше нет. Да и хер бы с ним, с домом — Барри не знает, где Лен. И был ли он в доме на момент взрыва.

От этих мыслей Барри прошибает холодный пот.


	2. Chapter 2

От взрывов в ушах продолжает звенеть. Тонко и надсадно. Барри морщится и проверяет уши, ощупывает себя и громко прочищает горло. Тело в порядке. Слух никуда не пропал. В подполе кромешная тьма, но Барри сам занимался планированием и расстановкой стеллажей. Так что даже с закрытыми глазами он спокойно может здесь ориентироваться.

Мысленно сказав спасибо Лену за обшивку подпола листовой сталью, превратившую комнату в надежное укрытие, Барри поднимается на ноги и обследует стеллажи. Шарит руками по полкам и зависает. До него не сразу доходит, что на полках много чего не хватает. Барри недосчитывается нескольких кольтов, винтовки Лена, одного из трех бронежилетов. Отсутствует одна разгрузка и пара армейских ботинок. Лена.

Барри тяжело опирается о холодную стену и прикидывает варианты, что это означает, что случилось, откуда на их головы внезапно свалилась группа зачистки. Куда делся Лен? Почему он не предупредил, не оставил никакого сообщения, молча прихватил все вещи и пропал? Барри не хочет думать о том, что Лена больше нет. Если он забрал только свои вещи, привычное ему оружие, он не может быть мертв. Не с его подготовкой. Не с его рефлексами.

Барри отталкивается от стены и на ощупь начинает собираться. Нашаривает свой походный рюкзак и сгребает в него арсенал, который, возможно, пригодится при спешном отступлении, надевает бронежилет и влезает в специальную одежду. Переобувается в армейские ботинки и набивает карманы разгрузки патронами. Добирается до ящика с неприкосновенным запасом денег на крайний случай и выгребает все до остатка. Натягивая перчатки и проверяя, все ли взял, он думает о том, что тяжело будет выбраться из-под завала, который наверняка образовался над дверцей подпола. И что после еще придется пройти через лес до ближайшего места, где можно будет раздобыть телефон. Думает о том, что Джефф узнает про их с Леном прошлое — наверняка поднимет на уши всех, до кого дотянется. Барри думает о том, что все-таки блядская у него жизнь — только он успел успокоиться, как какая-то сука взяла и все разрушила.

А о том, что его не должно было быть в доме на момент атаки и момент взрыва, Барри решил подумать как-нибудь попозже. После того, как сможет выбраться и узнать, что случилось с Леном.

Везение изменяет Барри. Нет, его не атакуют, в него не стреляют, стремясь добить. Но опасения по поводу завала оказываются верны. Много сил и времени уходит на то, чтобы поднять дверцу и выбраться наружу. Солнце уже зашло, и Барри рад, что не приходится смотреть вокруг. На обугленные останки его счастливой жизни. Вдыхая запах гари и кашляя от взвеси еще не до конца развеявшегося пепла, он забрасывает рюкзак на спину и идет к лесу. Джеффа еще нет. Как и толпы людей, состоящей из спасателей, пожарных, парамедиков, полицейских и репортеров. Но это не значит, что они не появятся с минуты на минуту. Шугар-Бей слишком уединенное место, и взрыв дома явно станет сенсацией на долгое время. 

Барри и ста метров не успевает пройти, когда видит в небе отсветы мигалок и слышит рокот вертолета, но решает не оставаться, чтобы понаблюдать, что раскопают на месте взрыва. Наоборот, Барри ускоряет шаг, потому что нельзя списывать со счетов Приятеля, который быстро возьмет след и приведет с собой Джеффа. Это лишнее, они лишние. Правильному и ответственному Джеффу и так хватит осознания, что несколько лет он жил бок о бок с двумя преступниками.

Барри устает довольно быстро, что не удивительно после такого насыщенного дня, но он не останавливается, чтобы передохнуть. Лямки рюкзака давят на плечи, разгрузка тянет к земле. Мышцы горят от внезапно свалившейся на них работы. Но Барри продолжает идти. Без карты, без компаса. Они с Леном за почти четыре года жизни здесь вдоль и поперек исходили местный лес, поэтому Барри и так знает, в какой точке выйдет. Он даже знает, где добудет телефон и успеет сделать звонок Мику до того, как его вычислят.

Если не Мику, так Циско. Или, на крайний случай, Рою. Барри не хочет подставлять Фел или Кейт. Лорел и Сара до сих пор скрываются, так что они отпадают как возможные варианты добычи информации.

У него нет ни малейшего желания угонять машину кого-то из местных. Но Барри нужно на чем-то выбраться из глуши. Доехать до Питтсбурга, чтобы уже там найти транспортное средство до Стар-Сити. Не самолет, не поезд. Все это быстро, но слишком заметно. Ограниченное пространство и множество людей, способных его запомнить. А еще, в обоих вариантах отпадает шанс пронести с собой оружие. Это в лесу он в безопасности, здесь только Джефф с Приятелем его могут найти, а вот на пути к Убежищу Барри как на ладони и безоружным в такую задницу не сунется.

Мысли роем вьются голове, одна сбивает другую. Шаг за шагом Барри все яснее и яснее рисует себе план, что делать дальше. Чтобы без сбоев, без проблем. Хотя без них точно не обойдется. Уже утром фотороботы их с Леном лиц будут красоваться по всей Пенсильвании. А еще через день начнут расползаться по участкам близлежащих штатов. Но это мелочи, если он доберется до Питтсбурга до утра и покинет штат, прежде чем копы разошлют ориентировки.

Выбравшись из леса и дойдя до двухэтажного коттеджа ближайших соседей, Барри оставляет несколько купюр в почтовом ящике и по-тихому уводит небольшой миникупер хозяйки. Вот уж какой игрушки до рассвета точно не хватятся. Он вспоминает навыки угона, с наслаждением подстраивает под себя сиденье водителя и наконец-то дает ногам передышку. 

Миникупер — не внедорожник, пусть он и легче, но скорости в нем меньше. Чтобы добраться до города у Барри уходит на целый час больше, чем обычно, а после он еще долго плутает по темным улицам, выискивая торговцем краденым. Не реагирует на косые взгляды, делает вид, что это не он напрочь провонял горелыми древесиной и пластиком, что это не с него еще продолжает сыпаться пепел.

Телефон и одежду он берет не торгуясь. Бросает машину. В темном переулке переодевается, оставляя только ботинки и бронежилет. Судорожно закутывается в неудобную куртку, натягивает ниже на лоб кепку. Пока его план идет ровно, как и было продумано. Времени, правда, уходит чуть больше, но это не страшно.

Дрожащими от ночного холода пальцами Барри включает телефон и набирает номер Мика. Сбивается на последних цифрах и набирает заново. Только вместо длинных гудков слышит: «Аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети. Пожалуйста, перезвоните позже или оставьте голосовое сообщение…»

— Что за черт? — вырывается у Барри. Он еще раз проверяет номер. Но все верно. Это не Барри ошибся. Это у Мика впервые за все время, что они знакомы, вырублен телефон.

Барри чертыхается под нос и набирает Циско. Потом Роя. Плюет на свои же правила, принципы и пытается дозвониться до Фел. Только все по нулям. Все телефоны выключены. Словно все абоненты разом провалились под землю.

Барри швыряет телефон в стену и для собственного успокоения несколько раз наступает на обломки. Какая-то гребаная непонятная изоляция. Барри теряется в догадках. Пусть придуманный план и не летит к чертям, но частично накрывается медным тазом. Потому что дальше главное — добыть машину и добраться до Убежища. Как минимум, там у Барри больше шансов что-то выяснить, отследить друзей, понять, что происходит и кто его новый враг. Или внезапно проснувшийся старый.

Не высовываясь на хорошо освещенные улицы, Барри еще с час бродит по грязным вонючим переулкам, по дуге обходит в хламину упившиеся компании и прикидывается случайно заблудившимся прохожим. Но как назло ничего годного на четырех колесах ему не попадается. Либо дешевый хлам, который до Стар-Сити не дотянет, либо навороченные тачки, начиненные хорошей сигнализацией.

Без неприятностей не обходится и здесь. Барри случайно оказывается на задворках крутого клуба и, словно специально, на него налетает ужратый богатенький буратино. Дорогие шмотки, приметный перстень-печатка, приличной толщины цепь на шее и ключ-подвеска, усыпанный разноцветными камешками, не оставляют простора воображению. Барри не успевает увернуться — ноги отказываются сдвигаться с места — и едва не падает. Следом за буратино, шлепнувшимся жопой в грязь. Буратино возмущенно орет, подскакивает к Барри с кулаками и снова отправляется в полет в грязь. Рефлексы Барри никто не отменял. Лен ради такой моментальной реакции гонял его до потери пульса не один год, хоть и очень давно. И, несмотря на то, что он устал, проголодался и хочет тупо свалиться спать, Барри снова и снова наносит несильные удары по неугомонному идиоту, захотевшему помахать кулаками. Видать, он настольно накачан коксом, что даже боли не ощущает.

В какой-то момент Барри надоедает эта возня. Он сбрасывает с плеч рюкзак и с размаха наносит прицельный хук в челюсть буратино. Тот мешком валится навзничь, а Барри, вспомнив про истекающее время, быстро обшаривает нокаутированное тело. Деньги, украшения и кредитки его не волнуют. Зато Барри находит кое-что поважнее денег — ключи от машины. Очень дорогой и очень быстрой — из пяти припаркованных именно такая мигает фарами и сигналит снятыми блокировками.

Барри улыбается и подбирает рюкзак. Мстительное удовольствие всегда сладкое. А тупые ублюдки обязаны уметь расплачиваться за наглость и хамство. По самым высоким тарифам.


	3. Chapter 3

Наверно, это ощущение называется «очень сильное удивление», думает Барри, разглядывая вскрытые двери постройки, выкупленной им много лет назад. Хотя, на самом деле, он, доставая кольт из-за пояса джинсов, испытывает крайнюю степень охуения. Сколько лет он сам тут крутился, и три года, что его здесь почти не было, здание стояло нетронутым — в самой глубине улицы, в районе промышленной зоны — и никого не привлекала. Воровать нечего, ночевать холодно, рушить бесполезно из-за хорошей кладки и крепкого каркаса. Никто, кроме Лена, не знал про это место. И именно эта мысль напрягает Барри сильнее всех прочих.

Никто, кроме Лена.

Барри снимает кольт с предохранителя и осторожно двигается вперед. Семь часов до Стар-Сити и три — муторного сна накрутили его еще сильнее. Барри словно попал в зону отчуждения из старой компьютерной игры. Только там полное отсутствие людей и информации, а тут люди есть, но с информацией все так же глухо как в танке.

В здании тишина, прерываемая завыванием сквозняка. Барри сквозь частый стук сердца слышит только собственные шаги, считает вдохи и выдохи, но никого не встречает на пути, даже заблудшей крысы. Шкаф, за которым замаскирована дверь в Убежище, плотно придвинут к стене. Барри, стараясь не шуметь больше, чем уже есть, ставит кольт на предохранитель и осматривает шкаф. Ни проводков, ни отпечатков, ни следов в мусоре на полу. Вообще никакого микроскопического намека на то, что есть какой-то подвох. Но ощущение, возникшее больше суток назад, не пропадает. Подвох точно есть. 

Еще раз внимательно осмотрев углы шкафа, Барри сдвигает его в сторону. Тот, на удивление, не взрывается. Барри качает головой, усмехаясь пришедшей в голову мысли про перестраховщика, и отдергивает пленку, драпирующую дверь. Привычная дверь, привычная панель с сенсорным сканером. Барри пожимает плечами и прикладывает ладонь к считывателю. Но вместо привычного «Добро пожаловать, Барри» сканер загорается красным, на нем высвечивается «Опасность! Попытка проникновения!» и загорается таймер, когда-то давно выставленный им самим на полторы минуты.

Гребаные полторы минуты!

Барри срывается с места и бежит к выходу. Тогда он выбрал это время с расчетом на привычную скорость бега, с расчетом на постоянные тренировки. Тренировки на износ! 

Но он не спотыкается, не сбивается, успевает выскочить за дверь и добежать к припаркованной неподалеку машине, когда постройка взрывается. Барри ныряет вперед, перекатывается через передний бампер и жмется к дороге и колесам, а вокруг продолжает сыпаться кирпичное крошево. Какой-то гребаный идиотизм! Второй раз за два дня он чудом спасается от смерти, попадаясь в ловушки как нарочно расставленные именно в тех местах, где он привык ощущать полную безопасность!

Не мог же он настолько размякнуть за годы покоя?!

Не дожидаясь сигналок копов, Барри забирается в машину и жмет на газ. Не оборачивается посмотреть, что осталось на месте взрыва, не допускает ни единой мысли о том, что там вообще могло что-то остаться. Он сам собирал взрывчатку и знает — больше здесь ловить нечего. Все гигабайты данных вылетели в трубу вместе компьютером.

Засада по всем фронтам. Куда ни плюнь. Барри с безумной скоростью удирал из Централ-Сити сутки назад. Так, словно у него пятки горели. А сейчас выходит, что нужно вернуться. Потому что все, до кого можно добраться — именно там.

Выехав с территории промзоны, он сбрасывает скорость до допустимой, чтобы никто не привязался. Едет, не нарушая правил, до выезда из города, а оттуда стартует снова на предельно допустимой. Барри до чертиков устал и задолбался протирать задницей сиденья в машинах. Он устал пялиться на дорогу и ждать у моря погоды. Все, что он хочет, это проснуться наконец. Открыть глаза и выбраться из-под теплого одеяла, отдернуть тяжелые плотные шторы и увидеть синюю ленту Аллегейни. Спуститься на первый этаж и уткнуться Лену в плечо. До хрипа в легких хочет вернуться в объятия Лена. К горячим рукам и уверенной хватке. К спокойствию. 

Но реальность снова и снова намекает — ни черта Барри не заслужил спокойной жизни. Не заработал.

Пятьдесят пятое шоссе и Блумингтон. Пятьдесят пятое шоссе и Спрингфилд. Семьдесят второе шоссе и Джексонвилл. Барри не хочет спать, и ему совершенно не хочется есть, от одних только запахов из придорожных забегаловок начинает мутить. Его достали и дорога, и полная тотальная неизвестность. Он снова и снова прокручивает в голове произошедшее, но переосмысление порождает новые и новые вопросы и не дает абсолютно никаких ответов. У какой твари хватило стали в яйцах, чтобы атаковать дом двух, пусть и бывших, наемных убийц? Мерлин как вариант мелькал на задворках сознания, но Барри не слишком-то верил, что тот попытает счастья столкнуться с ними еще раз. Не так уж Мерлин и крут. 

На въезде в Централ-Сити Барри сбрасывает скорость, а через несколько кварталов останавливается и бросает машину открытой. Кто быстро сориентируется — только поможет ему выиграть время. Днем Централ-Сити прогревается от солнечного тепла, большинство прохожих, попадающихся Барри навстречу, одеты легко. Но он продолжает кутаться в куртку. Идет неспешно, как будто никуда не торопится. Пересекая улицу за улицей, приближается к дому Циско. А затем несколько часов крутится вокруг, умудряясь не топтаться под окнами. Замечает, как друг осторожно выныривает из запасной двери. Усиленно натягивая на голову капюшон толстовки и посекундно оглядываясь, Циско очень старается стать незаметным. Но только привлекает к себе еще больше внимания. Барри спокойно ведет его до супермаркета и вместе с ним возвращается к дому. Циско идет пешком по лестнице, что для него является подвигом. Барри тихо поднимается следом. 

— Привет, Циско! — Барри догоняет его и хватает за руку.

— Только не убивай меня, Барри! — внезапно орет тот и шарахается в сторону, со всей дури влетая в стену. — Пожалуйста! Я слишком молод, чтобы умирать так рано.

— Циско, ты с ума сошел? Я не собираюсь тебя убивать, зачем мне это делать?

Абсурдность ситуации добивает Барри окончательно. Он отпускает Циско и тяжело приваливается к стене рядом. Что за бред? Это опасливо косящийся на него Циско двинулся по фазе, или сам Барри поехал крышей? Еще двое суток назад, когда подумал, что проснулся и сбежал от Айрис, а на самом деле продолжает плавать в кошмаре, который никак не закончится.

Вместо ответа с криком «сдохни, тварь!» на него откуда ни возьмись налетает Фел. Барри отшатывается, и только это спасает его от ножа, чиркнувшего по штукатурке в том месте, где еще секунду назад была его голова. Топчась на небольшом пятачке ограниченного пространства, Барри блокирует удар за ударом, выбивает нож из рук Фел, хватает ее за запястье и выкручивает руку. За спину, больно, до резкого вопля, вырвавшегося из ее груди. Прижимает к стене, надавливая всем своим весом, и не дает вырваться.

— Фел! Какого хуя ты творишь?! — Барри уже не стесняется в выражениях. Сперва Циско, теперь она. Миндальничать сил уже не осталось.

— Мик узнал, что ты сдал нас всех! И сказал, что тебя надо устранить, — стонет в ответ Фел, но Барри знает, что она та еще актриса, и не выпускает ее из захвата. — Выполняю его заказ. Он сказал присмотреться к Циско, типа вы друзья, и ты, скорее всего, здесь нарисуешься.

Время идет, Фел не меняется. Ее даже мучить не нужно — сама все расскажет.

— Что за чушь ты несешь?

— Это не чушь, Барри, — подает голос Циско, — я сам видел эти заказы. И твое согласие в ответ.

— И почему я до сих пор этого не сделал? — вопрошает Барри, тыкая их носом в очевидное. — Не убил и тебя, и Фел?

— Хочешь вызнать у нас информацию про остальных, — внезапно находится с ответом Фел.

— Да блядь! — выплевывает Барри и отпускает ее. — Захоти я вас по одному прикончить — давно бы снял по-тихому! Без лишнего шума и разговоров! А захоти я выпытать у вас информацию — нашел бы болевые точки! И вы сами бы мне все рассказали! Но вместо этого я стою тут и пытаюсь вдолбить в ваши головы простую истину — это не мои заказы! Я ушел от дел. Меня самого второй день стремятся убить все, кому не лень. И вообще — какого хуя ты на меня с ножом полезла, дура?! Разве Мик не учил тебя, что пистолет это проще и быстрее?


	4. Chapter 4

Надувшись, как мышь на крупу, Фел занимает стратегическое место в углу дивана и затыкается. С угла дивана просматривается окно и входная дверь. Барри, поставив себя на ее место, прикидывает: есть вариант быстро улизнуть через боковой проход в спальню Циско и сбежать по пожарной лестнице. В каких-то моментах Фел бесспорная умница — просчитать доступные варианты и сделать соответствующие выводы в считанные секунды. Но Барри не подходит к ней, даже опасаясь, что Фел сбежит, — при всем ее уме, мало ли что, кроме этого, она способна выкинуть? Пусть он и проверил ее карманы, и даже не нашел ничего опасного… Но это же Фел! Пустить в ход зубы для нее вообще не проблема. А ему только следов укусов для полного счастья не хватает.

Не хватает. Да. Но совершенно точно не укусов Фел.

Циско молчит, застыв в любимом кресле у компьютера, и усиленно прикидывается мебелью. Болтливый Циско. Которого только Лен или Сара могли заставить заткнуться. Одним своим видом и тяжелыми взглядами, обещающими сразу целых тридцать три удовольствия из арсенала пыток средневековых инквизиторов. Барри разворачивает второе кресло так, чтобы видеть одновременно Циско и Фел, и устало опускается в него.

— Раз вы оба молчите, то начну я. — Он опирается локтями на колени и трет замерзшие ладони. Хотя, судя по электронному термометру на стене, в квартире Циско довольно тепло. — С самого начала. Как минимум, с чего для меня начался весь это пиздец. Несколько дней назад мы с Леном увидели мелькнувшее в новостных статьях имя человека из моей прошлой жизни. Коп, погиб при исполнении. Я сомневался, стоит ли звонить родным, приносить свои соболезнования. Все же столько лет прошло. Но Лен вынудил меня это сделать. А Айрис каким-то образом умудрилась уболтать меня приехать в Централ-Сити. Лен без возражения выдал мне ключи от машины и сумку с вещами в дорогу. — Барри невесело усмехается, трет лоб и продолжает: — Так что я успел побывать в городе. Потом почти двое суток назад я вернулся обратно, в наш с Леном дом. А там вместо Лена меня поджидала группа зачистки с бомбой наперевес, и только чудом я не отправился к праотцам. Когда выбрался — первым делом кинулся звонить вам. Вдруг вы что знаете.

Он не ждет, что кто-то из них хоть что-то скажет. Но Циско его удивляет.

— Пятьдесят шесть часов назад со мной связался Мик, — говорит он, не поднимая голову, и, как маленький мальчик, ковыряет носком кеда ковровое покрытие на полу. — Посоветовал избавиться от телефона. Потому что от информатора узнал, что в контору поступило сразу несколько заказов. На нас. Я не поверил ему, полез сам проверять. Потому что обычно все заказы проходят через меня. Но информатор не обманул Мика. Заказы на него, Фел, меня, Кейтлин, Сару и Лорел, Роя, Уэллса были внесены в базу. И подтверждение от тебя. По стандартной форме. А в графе «цена» имя — Леонард Снарт.

При имени Лена, произнесенном вслух Циско, Барри подскакивает в кресле. 

— От меня?! — внезапно сипит он, переводя взгляд с Циско на Фел и обратно. — Я?! Убить Лена?! Вы в своем уме? Да… — он задыхается от абсолютного идиотизма, свалившегося на него, но голос только набирает силу. — Да как вам в голову такое прийти смогло?! После всех лет, что я бегал за ним как щеночек на поводке?! После того времени, что искал его, дыша через раз? После того, как ушел от дел только ради того, чтобы остаться с ним? Четыре года! — орет Барри, глядя на двух кретинов, которым в жизни не понять, что именно и они, и Лен для него значат. — Целых четыре года мы жили, ели, спали, трахались, шатались по лесу и ловили гребаную рыбу вместе! Даже в Канаду выбирались только вдвоем! Засыпали и просыпались в одной постели! Двадцать четыре на семь бок о бок! И вот после всего этого я вдруг однажды проснулся, поставил все ваши жизни на кон и потребовал, чтобы взамен какой-то хрен с горы убил Лена! Вы в своем уме?!

Фел отводит виноватый взгляд. Барри, не замечая, вскакивает с кресла и нависает над ней. Ему до искр из глаз хочется вцепиться ей в плечи, встрянуть, чтобы зубы лязгнули. Чтобы мозг взболтался и встал на место! А следом — набить морду Циско, чтобы оправдать хотя бы часть обвинений!

— Барри, Барри! — Циско оттаскивает его от Фел. — Мы говорим тебе то, что сказали нам. Сообщаем о том, что видели сами. Ты же помнишь — с нашей работой нельзя верить на слово, все нужно перепроверять.

— Так пошел бы и перепроверил! — отталкивает его Барри. — Ты же знаешь, что контора для меня никогда не была просто работой. И в основном так было только из-за Лена. Ты же это знаешь. Блядь! Да все об этом знают! — повернувшись к Циско спиной, Барри обращается к Фел: — Мне нужно найти Мика.

— Он убьет тебя, — шмыгнув носом, флегматично отвечает она и делает вид, что внимательно осматривает свои ногти. — Даже если я сама приведу тебя к нему. Убьет и тебя, и меня. За то, что предали его.

— Да плевать! Я хочу знать, что случилось с Леном. Где он. 

— С чего ты решил, что Мик может что-то знать об этом? — влезает Циско.

— Потому что попади Лен в западню, — как идиоту поясняет Барри, — в первую очередь нашел бы способ сообщить Мику или Саре. Не спрашивай почему, прими как данность. А так как Сара с Лорел где-то у черта на рогах, выбора не остается, согласись?

— Возьми мою машину, — неожиданно предлагает Фел, достает из кармана ключи и бросает Барри. — Припаркована неподалеку от запасного выхода, если свернуть от дома направо. Синий корвет. Мик в «Святых и Грешниках». Даже если тебе убедительно скажут, что его нет, не верь.

Барри молча ловит ключи и выходит из квартиры. Ему не больно от того, что все поверили чьей-то лжи. Ему больно, что из-за этого эпизода у него вряд ли получится доверять друзьям в будущем. Потому что он совершенно точно будет знать, что в любой момент каждый из них способен кинуться на него с ножом, пистолетом, может посмотреть через прицел винтовки. Барри невесело усмехается — Лен всегда был умнее и дальновиднее его в своем недоверии людям. Даже близким.

Синий корвет Барри находит очень быстро. Еще бы! Такого зверя с лоснящимися отполированными боками невозможно не заметить. Фел в своем репертуаре, стритрейсерша недобитая, вскормленная отцовскими рассказами про «двадцать четыре часа Ле-Мана», которыми успела прожужжать уши всем, кто соглашался слушать. Но хотя бы машина в полном порядке. Даже панель с тумблерами для автоматического впрыска закиси азота установлена. Барри усмехается, разглядывая всю эту подгонку под крутой образ, и плавно стартует с места. На пути к бару он не гонит, хотя нога так и норовит надавить на педаль газа сильнее. Не нарушает правила движения, хотя пальцы нервно подрагивают на руле. Ему ни к чему влетать в неприятности, когда он почти на финишной прямой.

Мик же не может так же, как и эти оболтусы, поехать крышей и начать по нему палить из всех пушек, даже не спросив сперва про заказы?

Барри тормозит недалеко от бара и аккуратно паркуется. Четко. Ровно. Как по линеечке. И идет к входу. Чертово место! Камень преткновения всей его долбаной жизни. Знаковое место — не приди он сюда однажды с Айрис и ее компанией, не встретил бы Лена. И, вероятно, тогда его жизнь не скатилась бы в никуда. Возможно, он стал бы копом. Как Эдди и Джо. Возможно, занялся бы наукой, что маловероятно. И прожил бы другую, обыкновенную, серую и скучную жизнь. Без взрывов и выстрелов, без верениц чьих-то смертей, без изнурительных тренировок. Без захватывающих дух эмоций, больше похожих на гигантские качели, на резкий взлет и почти сразу вертикальное падение. Без выматывающей душу боли и одиночества. Без ослепляющего счастья, искрящего по оголенным нервам. 

Без Лена.

Нет, решает Барри, прийти сюда с Айрис было самым правильным поступком в его жизни. Что бы за этим ни следовало.


	5. Chapter 5

Как оказалось, Мик может. И поехать крышей, и начать по нему палить из всех пушек, даже не спросив про заказы. Впрочем, Лен всегда говорил, что у Мика горячая голова и крутой нрав.

Барри не слушает, что тот орет своим людям, хотя следовало бы. Но он просто не в состоянии разорваться: и смотреть в оба, и прислушиваться к перемещению людей, и не забывать про количество патронов. Черт его дернул сунуться к Мику, имея при себе только два кольта за поясом!

Барри прячется за одним из диванов — единственным, за чем успел укрыться. В него палят беспорядочно со всех сторон. Но из всех выстрелов он каким-то чудом умудряется вычленить парочку «особенных». Наглые ублюдки тратят много патронов, стреляют, особо не целясь. Барри не высовывается из укрытия, стреляет на слух, на звук. Слышит вопли и мат. Но не хвалит себя. Двое подстреленных — не минус два стреляющих.

— Уройте этого сученыша! — ревет Мик, перекрывая своим голосом выстрелы. И Барри снова стреляет на слух. Но, судя по грохоту и отборной брани, промахивается. Несмотря на свою массивность, Мик очень ловкий. И быстрый.

Рискнув на мгновение высунуться, Барри успевает не только срисовать укрытия двух прихвостней Мика, но и отбить желание участвовать в перестрелке еще у одного. Точным попаданием в руку. Что-что, а поражать цель Барри учился долго. И все последнее время на полигоне превращал мишени в лохмотья под постоянным надзором Лена.

Но среди общего погрома Мика не видно.

— Прикройте! — слышит Барри и не выдерживает. Перестрелки — не его профиль, хотя он долго и нудно учился терпеть любые неудобства ради одного точного выстрела. Или устранять противников в действии, но никак не отсиживаться в укрытии до последнего. Поэтому Барри выкатывается на выкрик, сбивает с ног какую-то деваху и, заломив ей руку за спину, прикрывается как живым щитом.

Выстрелы прекращаются. По одной из своих эти уроды стрелять почему-то ссут. Зыркают из щелей, в которые забились, прикрывшись разнокалиберным оружием, и выискивают момент. Чтобы Барри открылся, подставился, дал себя убить. Но Барри назло им выбирается в коридор без потерь. В тот самый единственный коридор, что ведет к служебному выходу. Барри отступает к железной двери — единственному пути, в направлении которого мог свалить Мик — и целится в трусливых уродов из-за плеча девахи. А как только дверь за его спиной приоткрывается, он толкает заложницу вперед и проскальзывает в образовавшуюся щель. Сразу же прихлопывает за собой дверь и блокирует ее пустым кольтом. Проверяет магазин второго кольта. Три патрона. Мику хватит.

Выставив впереди себя пистолет в вытянутой руке, нарушая все правила, что долго вдалбливал ему Лен, Барри заворачивает за угол бара и забывает, как дышать. Потому что там не Мик. Перед ним на расстоянии трех шагов стоит Лен, наставив почти такой же кольт Барри в лоб. Со спокойным, сосредоточенным выражением на лице. Таким, каким бывало всегда у него на полигоне. И во время их тренировок. И много лет назад, когда Барри первый раз его увидел.

— Лен? — хрипит Барри. — Что за?.. — голос подводит, срывается в шепот, и Барри сам не слышит, что спрашивает. Предпринимает еще одну попытку: — Что ты?.. — которую снова проваливает. Дурацкий сон длиной в несколько дней. Барри трясет головой, отрицая нелепость происходящего, и кричит: — Какого черта?! Лен, какого черта вокруг творится?

Но Лен не отвечает. Он даже не двигается с места. Как в замедленной съемке, ебучем киношном слоу-мо за его спиной появляется Мик и наставляет на Барри свою пушку. Гибрид смит и вессон с чем-то непонятным. В этом мире что-то явно пошло не так — проносится в голове Барри. То ли ось земли сместилась, то ли он умудрился обожраться кислоты. И не заметить, как и когда. Лен плавно нажимает на спусковой крючок. А все, что успевает сделать Барри — удивиться. Потому что это Лен. Стреляет в него. Тот самый Лен, что еще неделю назад читал книгу, положив голову ему на колени. Помогал готовить ужин и беззастенчиво лапал за бедра, целовал в шею, обнимал так, что ребра трещали. Горячечно шептал в самое ухо, как ему хорошо и какой Барри сладкий, любимый.

Вспышка боли опаляет правый бок. Барри отшатывается, и прицел смещается. А следом за этим несколько выстрелов раздаются у Барри над ухом. Он видит, как Лен пригибается, уходя с линии огня. Как Мик дергает его, оттаскивая за выступ дома. Барри приходит в себя только от резкого рывка за плечо. Мир возвращается на круги своя, а перед носом Барри возникает разъяренное лицо Сары.

— Какого дьявола ты застыл, идиот?! — орет она ему в лицо. — Ноги в руки и погнали! Эти тупые недомерки скоро опомнятся.

Какие недомерки? Почему тупые? Барри по инерции, по привычке бежит следом за Сарой. Не понимая, куда они бегут и зачем. Но это же Сара. И ее стоит слушать. И плевать, что больно дышать, плевать, что каждый шаг отдается пульсирующей болью в боку.

Внезапно Сара останавливается и со всего размаху впечатывает Барри в кирпичную стену дома. Ему едва удается сдержать стон.

— Моя машина в хлам. Ты на чем сюда приехал? — спрашивает Сара, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Барри! Не тормози! На чем ты сюда приехал?

На ее лбу пластырем залеплена свежая царапина. Синяки под глазами выдают сильное недосыпание. Когда она успела вернуться? Они же с Леном не так давно получили очередную открытку из богом забытого места в Индонезии.

— Машина Фелисити, — Барри слышит себя словно со стороны. Голос звучит странно, механически-ровно. — Синий корвет. Вот ключи. — Морщится, роясь в кармане куртки, но все же достает их. И протягивает Саре.

— Да приди ты уже в себя, Барри! — она выхватывает ключи и трясет его. Барри слышит глухой стук и не сразу до него доходит, что это его затылок ударяется о стену. Сара не выдерживает первой — снова дергает его на себя и тащит вперед, к корвету, заталкивает на пассажирское сиденье и громко хлопает дверью. Оббегает корвет, шлепается на водительское место и, заведя с пол-оборота, топит педаль газа в пол.

Бок продолжает тянуть мерзкой надсадной болью. Барри удобнее устраивается на сиденье, непослушными пальцами расстегивает молнию куртки и задирает рубашку сразу с майкой. Сара не вовремя отвлекается от дороги, оборачивается к нему и едва слышно матерится. И есть от чего. Из-за выстрела с близкого расстояния пуля сплющилась при соприкосновении с бронежилетом и плотно застряла в слоях арамидной ткани. Барри дергает фиксирующие ремни и сдвигает бронежилет, обнажая бок — под ребрами расползается большая фиолетово-синяя гематома. Барри хмыкает, разглядывая ее. Знакомая боевая травма. Хотя раньше такие травмы воспринимались как-то легче. Или проще. Ощущались чем-то обыденным. Разменной монетой, номиналом в разы меньше, чем его жизнь. 

— Ты как? — отвернувшись к дороге, напряженным голосом задает вопрос Сара.

— Как? — удивляется Барри и смеется. Визгливо, неестественно. — Как я? Жить точно буду.

Ему совершенно не смешно, но он не может перестать, остановиться. Не может заткнуться. Чтобы не слышать собственную истерику.

— Все так паршиво?

Она как с луны свалилась!

— Нет, блядь! — прорывает его. — Все хуже некуда! — орет в ответ. — И не потому, что меня который раз за эту блядскую жизнь пытаются убить! Не потому, что каждый мудак этого ебнутого города спит и видит, как меня прикончить! Все херово, потому что не кто-нибудь, а Лен! Гребаный Лен стрелял в меня! Не из жалости! Не из сочувствия! Он равнодушно хотел меня прикончить! Ты это понимаешь?! Ты понимаешь, что если бы не ты, я бы там уже трупом валялся?!

Барри цепляется пальцами за сиденье, убирает руки под бедра, чтобы не видеть, как они трясутся. Стискивает зубы и рвано дышит через рот. В голове внезапно становится все просто и ясно. Как только может быть. Кому еще, кроме Лена, понадобилось бы засылать группу зачистки в их дом? Кому еще было бы выгодно подставлять Барри? Кто еще, кроме него, знал все тонкости работы в их конторе?

— Кончил орать, придурок? — бросает Сара и тормозит около неприметного кирпичного строения. — А теперь сгребай мозги в кучу и включай их. И ты, и я в курсе, что Снарт никогда ничего не делает просто так. Не подставляется. Не корчит из себя героя и не стремится быть хуже, чем есть. Если он стреляет — он стреляет. И желай он убить тебя…

— Он бы убил.

В ее словах есть доля истины. С той лишь разницей, что Лен не мог знать про бронежилет. И мог спокойно пустить пулю именно в лоб, куда целился изначально.

— А еще мы все прекрасно знаем, — не прекращает Сара, — что он на всех всегда смотрел с полнейшим безразличием. Кроме тебя, Барри. С самого начала. Кроме тебя.

Барри не хочет ее слушать. Он не хочет ей верить. Но глупое сердце ведется на ее слова. Его ритм возвращается в норму, и Барри нервно выдыхает.

— Сара, я не думаю…

— Вот именно! — обрывает его Сара. — Ты не думаешь. А обязан заниматься только этим. Страдания в духе манерных пидоров оставь наивным мальчикам. Я несколько лет перед собой видела копию Снарта. Куда сейчас-то ты ее деть умудрился?

Барри с размаху прикладывается лбом о торпеду и тут же сдавленно стонет. От заново вспыхнувшей боли в боку.

— Ты всегда умела вправить мне мозги на место, — улыбается он. — Не хуже Лена.


	6. Chapter 6

— Куда ты нас завезла? — Барри оглядывается по сторонам, но не узнает район. Хотя он вырос в Централ-Сити и в свое время исследовал практически все закоулки. Один или с шумной компанией Айрис.

Но в такую дыру он попадает впервые. Отсюда даже высоток делового центра не видно.

— Не представляю, где мы. Я просто гнала вперед. И для того, чтобы оторваться от возможного преследования, и чтобы ты успел выплакаться, детка, — язвит Сара.

Ее любимая тактика — давить на больное место. До тех пор, пока жертва не обезумеет от боли и ее не накроет яростью настолько, чтобы забыть про все и рваться вперед.

— Иди ты! — Барри натягивает обратно бронежилет и одежду. И принимается задумчиво ковырять дырку в куртке.

— Сдуйся, — осаживает его Сара. — Я бы тоже охренела, если бы Снарт наставил на меня пушку.

И как много лет назад она протягивает Барри руку. Раскрытой ладонью вперед. Чтобы он слегка ударил по ней. Почти как «дай пять», только их собственный вариант примирения. Девочка-пацанка, крутая, как неубиваемые ниндзя из фильмов, Сара по-иному не умеет признавать свою вину за излишнюю резкость. Никогда не умела и учиться не планирует.

Барри обхватывает ее руку и кивает. Мир. Они все еще по одну сторону баррикад и открыто улыбаются друг другу. Ровно до того момента, как Барри вспоминает про Лорел и озвучивает свой вопрос:

— Почему ты одна? 

Сара не сникает, не показывает, что не все так гладко, как кажется. Как могла бы любая другая на ее месте. Сара напрягается и закрывается. Сосредотачивается и возвращает руки на руль.

— Потому что в этот раз Лорел не составит нам компанию — говорит она, не отвечая на вопрос прямо. — Развлечемся на пару. Узнаем, какую игру ведет Снарт, какого черта поехала крыша у Мика и какая сука не поленилась найти нас с Лорел на краю мира, чтобы убить.

— Она в порядке? — осторожно уточняет Барри.

— Будет. Лорел крепче, чем кажется. Словила мою пулю. И за это я из-под земли достану ту мразь, что отдала приказ.

— То есть, ты не думаешь, что это я?

— Ты? — на лице Сары проступает искреннее удивление. И Барри расслабляется. Потому что нарочно сделать такое выражение лица Сара не способна. — Что за чушь, Барри? После того как Лорел продолбала свою жизнь и свою карьеру, чтобы спасти вас со Снартом? Не неси ерунды!

— Пфф, — звучно выдыхает Барри. — Тогда нам стоит поехать к Циско. Чтобы ты поверила в то, что я сейчас тебе расскажу. Несколько дней назад Мик узнал, что вас всех заказали. Мне. В обмен на то, чтобы кто-то убил Лена.

До этого момента Барри искренне считал, что еще сильнее Сара удивиться не может. Но у нее получается. Она настолько перестает контролировать себя, что у нее приоткрывается рот, а руки соскальзывают на колени с глухим хлопком.

— Барри, — дергает головой Сара и прищуривается: — Ты сам понял, что сейчас сказал?

— Я — да, — кивает он в ответ. — Потому что именно это я услышал от Циско и Фел. Которая, кстати, тоже пыталась меня убить. Потому что ей так сказал Мик.

— Мик точно сошел с ума.

— Ага. А теперь слушай дальше. Ровно столько же дней назад я вернулся в наш с Леном дом. И напоролся на группу зачистки. Добрался до своего Убежища в Старлинг-Сити, которое кроме Лена никто бы не взломал, и снова едва успел уйти живым. Рванул сюда, а тут Циско и Фел объявили, что всю кашу заварил никто иной как я и меня нужно срочно грохнуть. Собственно, про Мика нет смысла рассказывать, ты все сама видела.

— Не обижайся, Барри, но ты гребаный неудачник. Сказанное тобой звучало бы нелепо, если бы я сама не знала, чем чревата выбранная тобой профессия. Но еще более нелепо звучит то, что ты внезапно разлюбил мечту всей своей жизни и на радостях решил прикончить всех нас. Тех людей, кого ты считаешь своими друзьями.

Сказанные вслух, ее слова звучат немного глупо и наивно, но это именно то, что в любое время было правдой. Барри разводит руками, насколько позволяет салон корвета, и хмыкает:

— Мик, Фел и Циско поверили.

— Да они просто болваны.

Речь Сары — бальзам на душу. Она не раз гоняла Барри до седьмого пота, кричала, срывалась и выматывала на спаррингах. Так, что он уползал еле живой. Издевалась так, как никогда не позволял себе Лен.

Но она же всегда стояла стеной, защищая его перед Уэллсом. Она держала за руку, когда пропал Лен. И она же, уходя сама, обняла на прощание и разрешила обращаться, если жизнь совсем прижмет.

— Я скучал по тебе, — Барри протягивает руку и снова несильно сжимает ее ладонь. Лорел он почти не знал, но Сары ему не хватало на самом деле. — Это прозвучит не совсем корректно, но я рад, что ты приехала. Потому что мне начало казаться, что все вокруг правы. И только у меня крыша съехала окончательно.

Ему уже не страшно сказать это. Ей — не страшно. Потому что он знает — она поймет.

— Оболтус, — необидно обзывает его Сара и тянется к ключу зажигания. — Выбираемся отсюда и к Циско?

— Думаешь, они с Фел еще там?

— Уверена. Фелисити не такая смелая, чтобы к Мику обратно соваться. А Циско смелый только в самых крайних случаях. И для него самое страшное наказание — оказаться отлученным от своих компьютеров.

До дома Циско они доезжают, смеясь на каждом светофоре. Не сговариваясь. Как двое тинэйджеров. Обрывают друг друга, затыкаются и снова срываются в смех. Это нервное. И их просто отпускает. Ее — с того момента, как ранили Лорел. Его — со взрыва дома.

И даже эта мысль кажется Барри смешной.

— Она не отвечает, Барри! От нее второй день ничего не слышно! — на него со слезами на глазах налетает Фел. Циско топчется за ее спиной и, судя по растерянному выражению лица, не понимает, что делать.

— Что? Кто? — переспрашивает Барри.

— Кейт, — устало поясняет Циско. — Она про Кейт. Мы договорились держать связь. Рой сегодня дал о себе знать. Фел его видела у Мика. А Кейт — нет. И вчера от нее ничего не было слышно.

— Гребаные паникеры! — бросает Сара и заталкивает их в квартиру. — Устроили слезливый потоп прямо на пороге. Фелисити! Нельзя же быть такой тупой!

Ошарашенная Фелисити перестает всхлипывать и выдавливает:

— Это же Кейт!

— И что? — одергивает Сара. По периметру обходит квартиру Циско и проверяет все окна. — Лорел не приехала, потому что ее хотели убить. И сейчас она в больнице. А Барри только что пытался убить Снарт. И Мик. И вся его кодла, включая тебя, Фелисити. Поэтому побудем хорошими детками и обойдемся без истерик.

— Ты не поняла. Мы — следующие! — вопит об очевидном Фел. С головой выдавая подоплеку своего страха.

— Открыла Америку. Я-то это быстрее многих поняла еще в тот момент, когда подстрелили Лорел. И если мне хоть кто-нибудь скажет, что это дело рук Барри — оторву этому кому-нибудь яйца. — Сара останавливается прямо перед Фел. — Если ты так трусишь, Фелисити, то собирайся, я отвезу тебя в безопасное место. Где ты благополучно отсидишься, пока все не закончится. Посыл ясен?

— Да, — кивает та, подбирает свою курточку и отходит к двери.

— Так, теперь ты, Барри. Держи, — Сара извлекает из кармашка куртки тубу для таблеток, вытряхивает на ладонь пару штук и протягивает ему.

— Что это? — Таблетки выглядят знакомо. Еще одно воспоминание из прошлой жизни. Жизни без Лена.

— Метадон, — подтверждает его догадку Сара. — Прости, что-то получше добыть не было времени. Обойдемся тем, что есть.

— Знакомые вкусные конфетки, — Барри забирает их. — Зачем они, Сара?

— У тебя синячищи под глазами фору моим дадут. Ранение и стрессовая ситуация. Ты уже доказал, что думать не в состоянии. Тебе необходимо выспаться.

— Я не уверен…

— Не обсуждается. Ешь! — коротко приказывает и отворачивается. Барри уныло плетется в кухню. И уже оттуда слышит: — Теперь ты, Циско. Оружие у тебя есть, не разочаровывай меня. Останешься за старшего. Барри должен выспаться. А ты — не дать вас никому убить. Задача ясна?

— Но я…- возражает тот. 

— Не прокатит, Циско! — кричит Барри из кухни, перебивая его, и наливает воду в стакан. — Ты же знаешь, Сару не переубедить! — Закидывает таблетки в рот и запивает их. Горькая дрянь. Поэтому Барри наливает в стакан еще воды и выпивает ее. Услышав хлопок закрывшейся двери и щелчки замков, выходит из кухни и натыкается на Циско.

— Одеяло найдется? 

— Подожди, я перестелю тебе постель, — предлагает Циско.

— Я вырублюсь раньше. — Сонливость уже подкатывает. Барри тяжело опускается на мягкий диван и заваливается на бок. Ему хорошо. Легко и спокойно. Он снова в их доме на реке Аллегейни под теплым тяжелым одеялом. Еще чуть-чуть понежится и пойдет в ванную, приводить себя в порядок. Ведь Лен приготовил завтрак и ждет его.


	7. Chapter 7

— Попался! — Лен подныривает, хватает Барри за ногу и дергает. Барри только успевает вдохнуть, как уходит под воду. Сдерживает хохот в груди вместе с воздухом и мстит Лену: выскальзывает из его хватки, обнимает за плечи и не дает всплыть. В мутноватой воде черты лица Лена размываются, но Барри видит, что он улыбается. И Барри тянется к нему.

Под водой целоваться неудобно. И забавно. Но воздуха катастрофически не хватает. Поэтому они отталкиваются друг от друга и синхронно всплывают наверх, к солнцу. 

— Барри! Я знаю, что спать — это круто, но необходимую норму ты уже отоспал. А проблемы сами не решились.

Барри открывает глаза и утыкается взглядом в отвратительно бодрую Сару. Которая ставит большой картонный стаканчик с кофе на столик перед носом Барри и отворачивается к мониторам. Барри садится на диване ровно, кутается в одеяло, берет стаканчик и отхлебывает горячий черный кофе. После яркого и чувственного сна муторное пробуждение на диване Циско скатывает настроение в ноль, злит. В глубине души пробуждается злость. Та, что в свое время гнала Барри вперед, за Леном, не давала спать, не давала успокоиться и просто заняться работой. 

От неудобного дивана теперь ноет спина, но Барри не хочет, чтобы Сара и Циско к нему прикасались. Потому что это прерогатива Лена. Это его территория, куда остальным доступа нет. Барри тверд в этом, хотя такое решение и не успокаивает боль.

— Нам нужно придумать план действий, — говорит он, — но сперва стоит определиться, что у нас есть и какими активами мы располагаем.

Циско поворачивается к нему и задумчиво выдает:

— Уэллс отрубил мне удаленный доступ в систему конторы. Так что мы можем пользоваться только теми программами, которые у меня есть.

— Это не первостепенно. Что мы вообще знаем? Помимо того, что творится какая-то херня? Лен ведет какую-то свою игру. Мик с ним заодно. Соответственно, все, кто с Миком — тоже.

— Как вариант — тряхнуть Роя, — предлагает Сара, не отвлекаясь от мониторов. — Мы с Циско запустили программу распознавания лиц, но она нам ничего не дала. Ни по Снарту, ни по Мику. Зато Рой полчаса назад засветился в двух кварталах от своей дыры. 

— Значит, тряхнем его. А после будем думать дальше, — решает Барри и допивает кофе.

Барри с Сарой обнаруживают Роя в его съемной квартире, которая на самом деле больше смахивает на дыру, чем на приличное жилье. Сара быстро и бесшумно вскрывает замок, а Барри наставляет кольт в лоб опешившему от неожиданности Рою. Они не успевают задать даже первый вопрос, как Рой открывает рот и посылает их нахер. И порывается достать пушку из наплечной кобуры. Крутая пиздливая сучка, ничего у него не получается. Сара скручивает Роя раньше, чем он успевает добавить еще что-то к своим словам. Барри, посмотрев по сторонам, подходит и проверяет, нет ли еще оружия, спрятанного на теле. Ничего не найдя, аккуратно вынимает из кобуры беретту и извлекает магазин. Рой не выкручивается — судя по судороге на его лице, захват Сары крайне болезненный. Но Барри его не жаль.

— Хоть запытайте меня насмерть — я вам ничего не скажу. 

— Где Лен и какой у них с Миком план? — Сара толкает Роя к стене и бъет его голову о неровную поверхность. Рой рвано выдыхает на каждый удар, но упрямо стискивает зубы. Как скалится. Барри хочется вбить ему зубы в глотку.

— Катитесь к черту!

— Если ты не начнешь говорить, мы уйдем, — кивает Барри и улыбается Рою. — И оставим твой труп.

— Что, подстелился под Снарта, крутым стал? — открыто пытается уязвить Рой, напоминая о последней встрече на парковке у аэропорта. — Девчонка за тебя всю работу делает?

Это подлый удар. Напоминать о минуте слабости. Но как ни странно, он возвращает Барри в норму. Он даже перестает думать о зубах, вбитых в глотку. Потому что Рой заодно напоминает, что в той экстренной ситуации Лен бросил все и полез в неизвестность ради сомнительного шанса спасти вроде бы как ненужного и лишнего ученика. Наплевал на правила, наплевал на выстроенные за годы барьеры. И та его спонтанность не укладывается в нынешние реалии. Как кусочки разных паззлов. Или просто не подходящие кусочки одного.

Поэтому на выпад Роя Барри усмехается:

— Как ни странно, но да. Потому что выбивать дерьмо из мудаков типа тебя — ее работа. А моя работа — устранять таких мудаков. Так, чтобы наверняка.

— Он просто ничего не знает, — спокойно резюмирует Сара. — Он бесполезен.

Сара продолжает удерживать Роя в захвате, но по ее взгляду Барри понимает, что да, она права. Рой просто пешка, которую никто не посвящал в суть дела. Которая просто делала, что ей говорили.

Например, приказ не задавать вопросов и молча выполнять поручения.

— Эй! — возмущается Рой и пробует оттолкнуть Сару, но она только сильнее давит ему на руку.

— И что с ним делать? 

— Можно пустить в ход твой вариант, потому что отпускать нельзя. — Ее лицо непроницаемо, но это не значит, что Сара станет убивать. Скорее, хочет запугать.

— Эй!

Тем более что Рой ведется.

— Или я могу увезти его к Фелисити. Там никому не придет в голову искать их. 

— Фел жива?!

— Да, так и сделай, — соглашается с ней Барри. — Помочь донести его до машины?

Они говорят спокойно, но Роя заметно пробивает дрожью. 

— Если тебе не трудно.

Нужный эффект достигнут. Рой сдулся, сник, не будет больше строить крутого мужика. Не дорос.

— Блядь, вы что…

Сара невозмутимо со всей силы прикладывает Роя головой об стену, и тот мешком виснет в ее руках. Барри убирает кольт за пояс, подхватывает Роя, перекидывает через плечо и тащит к корвету. Сваливает на пассажирское сиденье и пристегивает ремнем безопасности. А то мало ли — придет в себя не вовремя и накинется на Сару.

— Тогда вези его к Фел, — Барри захлопывает дверцу, — а я своим ходом доберусь до Циско. Проверю, что творится с моими счетами, и заодно на практике узнаю — идет ли за мной реальная охота. Или наше с Леном столкновение в баре случайно. 

— Так же как нападение Фелисити? — скептически приподнимает бровь Сара.

В ответ на это Барри усмехается и пожимает плечами.

— Ну, она бывает умной, где не надо.

— Тогда встретимся у Циско.

Сара садится в корвет и, помахав Барри рукой, уезжает.

До цели не так далеко, поэтому Барри решает преодолеть путь пешком. Идет, не таясь, не старается стать незаметным. Смотрит вокруг, проверяя, нет ли слежки. По нему никто не палит из оружия, никто не пытается сбить, и это подтверждает версию, что все, что с ним случилось, не сговор, а гребаная череда случайностей. Остается только вопрос — кем сгенерирована? Совершенно точно не Леном. Потому что в глуши Шугар-Бей это сделать проще, и прятать труп там удобнее. Мик, как вариант, отпадает следом, потому что он не настолько умен, чтобы манипулировать Леном. И он не настолько мудак, чтобы так топорно подставлять друзей.

А у остальных просто нет таких ресурсов. Разве что Мерлин решил им припомнить свое похищение. Хотя, с другой стороны, он не дурак влезать на чужую территорию и устанавливать свои порядки. А Лен скорее бы свернул ему шею, чем стал на него работать.

Предположения крутятся в голове. Но каждое из них Барри отбрасывает, как глупое или нежизнеспособное. Потому что поверх всех этих мыслей продолжает пульсировать только одна. Не дает покоя и отпускает. Уэллс. Кто еще, кроме него, может найти рычаги манипулирования каждым из их команды? У кого еще хранится вся база конторы? Кто еще сидит на мешке с ответами и явно не собирается делиться? Недаром же он прикрыл Циско доступ к файлам конторы.

Дойдя до дома, Барри озвучивает свои предположения Циско, и тот соглашается по всем пунктам. Пускает Барри к компьютеру и не задает лишних слов. Даже уходит на кухню сделать им кофе, пока Барри шерстит свои счета. Абсолютно пустые, как будто вчера открыты. Это становится последней каплей. Барри запускает программу распознавания лиц, а заодно с ней программы поиска и отслеживания. Задает все параметры Уэллса и откидывается на спинку стула, дожидаясь результатов. Если Уэллс думает, что умнее всех и смог всех поиметь, — Барри найдет его и выебет. Пулей в затылок. А перед этим вытряхнет из него все, что сможет.


	8. Chapter 8

До приезда Сары Барри успевает подремать. Пока Циско корпит над компьютером, мониторит результаты, выдаваемые программами, и вливает в себя галлонами кофе. В какой-то мере Барри рад этому. Что не он на месте Циско. Не он бессмысленно хлопает глазами и мучительно соображает. Барри эгоистично рад, что не один и рядом есть те, кто добровольно поможет, возьмет на себя часть работы.

Циско, кажется, продолжает ощущать себя виноватым. Не смотрит в глаза, не шутит, не болтает по делу и без. Но у Барри нет ни сил, ни желания разбираться с этим. Прощение, избавление от чувства вины — у них нет времени на эту роскошь. А Циско иногда полезно осознавать, что люди не компьютеры. И для кого-то он не просто строчка в личном деле или воспоминание, связанное с ответственной работой.

Поэтому Барри устраивается на неудобном диване и прикрывает глаза. Сквозь дрему он вспоминает, как не раз и не два в похожей позе отключался в поисках решения поставленной задачи. Но тогда и задачи были попроще, и диван в Убежище поудобнее. А еще на диване всегда лежал плед, в который можно было завернуться. Не новый, потрепанный жизнью, много лет назад прихваченный из дома Лена. Барри скучал по этому пледу. Но забрать его из Убежища рука не поднималась. Отчасти из-за того, что в любой момент можно было подойти к реальному, настоящему Лену и обнять. Отчасти из-за того, что с пледом были связаны не самые лучшие годы жизни.

Но как быть теперь? Если верить своему сердцу и словам Сары, то Лен ведет свою игру. А если смотреть только на факты? Барри снова и снова прокручивает в голове момент с выстрелом. Как наяву ощущает пульсацию боли, видит равнодушный взгляд Лена. С таким же взглядом тот когда-то в другой жизни смотрел в глаза Барри и сухо бросал «не интересует».

Барри не знает, чему верить. Крепко зажмурившись, он сжимает кулаки и признается себе, что запутался. И в это мире есть только один человек, который может помочь ему разобраться. К сожалению, это как раз Лен. Ведь сколько бы Лен им не гордился, сколько бы ни уверял, что Барри достиг вершин мастерства, сам Барри убежден в обратном. Каждый гребаный раз ему помогал случай, чья-то ошибка, небрежность. Чей-то просчет. Если бы не лазейки — черта с два бы у него что получалось.

В их работе он не искал совершенства. И мыслить как Лен так и не научился.

Сара возвращается поздно вечером. Минут за двадцать до ее прихода программа Циско сигналит найденным совпадением. Барри подскакивает на диване, а Циско, с выражением полного ужаса на лице, отключает монитор. И пять минут заслоняет собой подступы к нему. Блея и маловразумительно мыча, выдавливает из себя просьбы не убивать его, убеждает дождаться Сару, не лезть к Уэллсу одному.

В какой-то мере он прав. Соваться без Сары, без плана, без подготовки к человеку, который до усрачки всех боится, откровенно глупо. Поэтому Барри идет на кухню варить себе кофе. С Циско уже хватит — и так полночи спать не будет.

За свою храбрость Циско зарабатывает от Сары поцелуй в лоб. А Барри получает только подзатыльник. За то, что сварил кофе для себя и не подумал про нее. Отговорка «я понятия не имел, во сколько ты соизволишь явиться» не срабатывает, поэтому Барри плетется снова на кухню.

Территория, где окопался Уэллс, при близком рассмотрении фото и видео со спутников и камер наблюдения, оказывается обособленной. Барри предлагает два варианта пробраться внутрь дома, вырубив электричество. Получает еще подзатыльник от Сары и соглашается, что Уэллс не дурак, а значит, система оповещения в его доме работает не от одной электрической сети. Циско предлагает активировать глушилку и получает еще поцелуй от Сары. На этот раз в затылок.

Барри не злится. И не расстраивается. Просто он не привык работать в команде. Потому что с самого начала работал один, только изредка советуясь с остальными в вопросах вооружения и приспособлений для проникновения на запретную территорию. А еще он не привык работать в сжатые сроки, когда отсчет идет не то что на часы — на минуты. Поэтому перестает предлагать непродуманные варианты, молча слушает Сару и соглашается с ней.

Все равно по итогу она оказывается права. Устройства Циско, которые тот собирал дома практически из мусора, срабатывают исправно. Электричество выключается в два счета, сигнализация, наоборот, не включается. К крайнему удивлению Барри, по территории особняка не бегают сторожевые собаки и не видно охраны. Не просто один или два мордоворота где-то отсиживаются, а вообще нет.  
Держась в тени, Барри и Сара по периметру обходят строение, но лишь убеждаются в собственных предположениях. Территория пуста. Проникнуть в дом удается легко и просто. Чисто и без проблем. Первый этаж так же пуст, как и участок снаружи. Знаками показывая Саре направление, Барри поднимается наверх, одну за другой обходит комнаты, но только одна из них оказывается запертой. Сара быстро вскрывает замок.

Все выглядит как гребаная ловушка. Барри отодвигает Сару подальше и открывает дверь. Подспудно ждет, что вот-вот громыхнет и силой взрыва его отбросит к противоположной стене, а потом еще и приложит сверху дверью. Вопреки ожиданиям этого не случается. Дверь открывается без шума и скрипа. За ней оказывается обычная, погруженная в сумрак спальня с огромной кроватью, посреди которой преспокойненько спит Уэллс. Форменное издевательство. То ли Барри накрутил себя больше необходимого, и Уэллс ни от кого не скрывался. То ли Уэллс сошел с ума и перестал бояться смерти. 

Они с Сарой подходят к кровати с двух сторон и наставляют на Уэллса беретты. Тот спит тихо, и не просыпается от срабатывающего у многих ощущения чужого присутствия. Не дергается, подскочив в постели, а продолжает лежать недвижно, так что Барри начинает сомневаться, что он вообще жив. Барри отводит в сторону руку с оружием, зубами стаскивает с другой перчатку и тянется проверить пульс.

— Слишком все просто получается, да, мистер Аллен? — внезапно говорит Уэллс и открывает глаза. 

Барри отшатывается и снова наставляет беретту ему в лоб.

— Какого черта! — вырывается у него.

— Думали, что до меня на самом деле так легко добраться? — Уэллс открыто насмехается.

— Вообще-то ждал подставы, — признается Барри. 

Ну а что еще ждать… после того, что было. И с Леном. И с ним самим. Если бы не Лен, то неизвестно, сколько бы еще Барри протянул в той психушке.

— Барри прав, Уэллс. Что ты творишь?

— А вы? Влезли ко мне в дом, угрожаете убить, — говоря это, Уэллс медленно, без резких движений вынимает руку из-под подушки и в неверном лунном свете демонстрирует им небольшой передатчик для взрывного устройства. — Неужели вы думали, что уйдете живыми?

— Ты не сделаешь этого, — шипит Сара, перехватывая пальцами рукоять беретты.

— Ошибаешься, Сара. Мне терять нечего, — с улыбкой качает головой Уэллс. Его очки поблескивают на прикроватной тумбочке, а лицо без них приобретает совершенно маньячное выражение.

— Блядь! — не выдерживает Барри. — Да вы достали взрывать меня! Я заебался каждый день натыкаться на бомбы разного вида! Какого черта вокруг творится?! Какого черта ты свалил за город и сидишь без охраны, не боясь за свою шкуру?! Какого черта ты перекрыл доступ к серверам конторы?! Что! Мать твою! Происходит!

— Да ничего, мистер Аллен. Просто ваш замечательный и талантливый учитель, мистер Снарт, нас предал. И продал. Поэтому не только вас преследуют уже который день, но и меня. Только я устал бояться. Лучше умереть на своих условиях.

Слова Уэллса булыжниками падают на чашу весов, обозначенную как «предательство». Большими, тяжелыми булыжниками. Барри прикрывает глаза и задается вопросом — насколько его еще хватит? Насколько в нем хватит веры в Лена? В то, что было между ними. Насколько хватит, чтобы не двинуться умом окончательно.

— Ты лжешь, — роняет Барри. — Лен не предатель. Ты — да. Ты любого из нас сдашь кому угодно. Продашь. Предашь. Но не Лен. 

— Мистер Аллен, знаете, я даже вам завидую. В вас так сильна вера в мистера Снарта, что остается только диву даваться. Могу только предполагать, сколько в этой вере от вашей влюбленности в него. Вашей фантазии о том, какой он. Хотел бы я посмотреть, как ваши воздушные замки рассыпятся прахом. 

— Ты говоришь, что Лен предатель. Кому он нас продал? Имя!

— Нет. От меня вы ничего не узнаете. Никаких имен. Никаких данных.

— Господи! — срывается Сара. — Тварью всю жизнь прожил, тварью и сдохнешь. Идем, Барри, он на самом деле скорее подорвет нас всех, чем что-то расскажет.

Сара даже не убирает берету и, опустив ее в пол, идет к выходу. Барри, не мешкая, следует за ней. Сару учили пытать и допрашивать. Но если она говорит, что ловить здесь нечего — значит, не просто воздух сотрясает. Не верить ей у Барри вообще нет причин.

— Мистер Аллен! Напоследок! — окликает его Уэллс.

— Не весь яд расплескал? — не оборачиваясь, спрашивает Барри. Он замирает у двери, но смотрит прямо перед собой. Видеть Уэллса ему совершенно не хочется. Больше никогда.

— Вы — самое большое разочарование моей конторы, — спокойным тоном говорит тот. — Несмотря на талантливых преподавателей, истинным призванием профессия для вас так и не стала. В вас нет безразличия и равнодушия, мистер Аллен. Вы скорее сами ляжете и тихо сдохнете.

— А ты прав, — кивает Барри и выходит, плотно затворив за собой дверь. — Только почему-то я этим горжусь.


	9. Chapter 9

На полпути к дому Циско Сара ни с того ни с сего топит педаль тормоза в пол. Корвет идет юзом и чуть не вписывается багажником в фонарный столб.

— Ты с ума сошла! — орет Барри. Он начисто забывает про ремень безопасности и инстинктивно упирается одной рукой в торпеду, а другой — намертво вцепляется в ручку над дверью машины. — Убить нас решила?!

— Нет, — отрывисто бросает Сара. Не вынимая ключа из замка зажигания, отстегивает ремень безопасности и выскакивает наружу.

— Ты куда? — Барри высовывается в окно.

— Прости, Барри! Но мне… после Уэллса не по себе. Нужно проверить Роя и Фелисити!

Сара даже не останавливается, чтобы это проговорить. Бежит вдоль по улице и скрывается за первым поворотом. Барри чертыхается под нос, выбирается с пассажирского сиденья, обходит корвет и садится на водительское место. Плавно отжимает сцепление и, не превышая скорости, добирается до дома Циско. Мечтая только упасть и отрубиться на любой горизонтальной поверхности. Даже если это будет пол. Если ему дадут одеяло, он согласен спать и на холодном кафеле в ванной.

— Барри! Барри! Хорошо, что пришел! Я просматривал новости и увидел это! — Циско с порога цапает его за рукав и втаскивает в квартиру, буксирует до своего кресла и тыкает пальцем в монитор, на котором развернута свежая новостная интернет-статья.

Барри тупо пялится в нее и не сразу понимает, что это сообщение о найденных в переулке двух трупах. Мужчины и женщины.

— Циско, зачем мне это сейчас?

— Описание! Ты что, не прочел? И фото! Ты ее не узнаешь?

— Нет. Меня больше удивляет, что ты кричишь так, словно тебя подстрелили, — тихо и спокойно начинает Барри, но слово за слово, и голос у него повышается: — Хотя это меня сегодня в очередной раз чуть не взорвали. А потом Сара решила разъебать машину и нас в ней заодно. Давай, ты будешь говорить прямо? А не намеками. Потому что именно сейчас намеки я не понимаю. Совсем! Вообще! Ты меня понял, или повторить?!

— По описанию тело похоже на Мика.

В голове Барри как будто звенит медный колокол, громко, гулко, протяжно.

— Повтори.

— Описание одного из найденных тел сильно похоже на Мика. Я пока не смог взломать данные полиции по этому делу, поэтому не могу сказать точно. Что было на Мике, когда ты в последний раз его видел?

— Циско, — тянет Барри. — Я, конечно, видел сегодня Мика. Но в упор не помню, как он выглядел. Потому что в баре было темно, а потом я наткнулся на Лена. И мне как-то стало не с руки разглядывать одежду на Мике!

— Так, чувак, успокойся. Может, это и не Мик. Может, я ошибся. Но бабу я знаю в лицо. И именно ее наличие меня смущает вдвойне. Не пойми меня неправильно, но она — самое главное подтверждение, что второе тело — Мик.

— Имя, Циско, — обрывает Барри. — Назови мне имя.

— Ты ее знаешь, Валентина Восток. Чокнутая русская, работающая на Дарка!

— Не русская. Она из союзной страны, — медленно поправляет Барри. Поднимается из кресла, отходит от компьютера и падает на диван. Дельных мыслей в голове не находится. Звон вымел их начисто. — Ну, по крайней мере, теперь понятно, почему Уэллс так странно нас встретил. Если за всем, что творится в последнее время, стоит Дарк, то Уэллс еще спокоен как танк.

— А что он такого сделал? — Циско плюхается в кресло.

— Встретил нас с Сарой, лежа в постели, и недвусмысленно дал понять, что если мы не уйдем, он взорвет дом. Вместе с нами.

— Что?!

— Что слышал. И я его прекрасно понимаю. Если Дарк задался целью убить его — бояться бесполезно. Как и прятаться. Как и искать способы выжить. От Дарка еще ни один неугодный живым не уползал. Странно, что я еще жив. При таком-то количестве попыток меня добить.

— Но Снарт и Дарк…

— Все просто. Лен работает на Дарка. Это и идиот бы понял. Вопрос только в том — что именно пообещал ему Дарк. За то, что Лен выкосит нас всех. И почему именно сейчас?

— А ты не думаешь…

— Нет, Циско, — снова обрывает его Барри, — я не думаю. Потому что у меня уже мозги взрываются от количества несостыковок и несовпадений! Почему Лен не сообщил мне? Почему снова начал решать за меня? Почему он творит какую-то хуйню, а прилетает за это мне?!

— Ну… это же Снарт. И разве у вас не всегда все было по этой схеме? Мы даже ставки делали на то, отпустит он тебя или нет. Я тогда еще нехило проиграл.

— Спасибо, Циско. Это очень полезная… — окончание фразы перекрывает резкая трель звонка телефона. Циско подскакивает со своего места и бежит в спальню. До Барри доносится его вопль:

— Сара!

Барри срывается с места следом и, отобрав мобильник у Циско, прикладывает его к уху:

— Сара? Где ты? С тобой все в порядке?

— Барри!.. — связь прерывается, голос Сары едва можно разобрать. — Дом сожгли!.. Свежее пепелище…

— Какой дом? Ты где? 

— Где были Рой и… — Сара редко когда кричала или повышала голос. Но тут через ее слова по ушам просто режет крайняя степень истерики. — Их нигде нет! И запах!

И ей не нужно договаривать, Барри с ходу понимает, о чем она.

— Уходи оттуда! — орет он в трубку. — Скажи где, и мы тебя заберем! Это Дарк! Сара, слышишь?! Это Дарк!

— … не понимаю, о чем… — отвечает Сара и внезапно вскрикивает. И связь обрывается полной тишиной.

— Сара! — кричит Барри. — Сара! — Подносит мобильник к глазам, но тот оповещает о завершении разговора и переключается на стандартную заставку.

— Ч-что случилось? — заикается Циско. — Что-то с Сарой? Барри, не молчи!

— Я сам не понял.

— Но ты же…

— Так, Циско, — Барри пихает ему во влажные руки мобильник: — Отследи сигнал. Затем возьми машину Фел и поезжай туда. Возьми ключи от корвета. Как доберешься — позвони. Не забудь, позвони обязательно.

Циско растерянно озирается, кивает и спешит к компьютеру, потом резко останавливается и поворачивается к Барри.

— А как же ты?

Барри достает рюкзак с оружием и принимается в нем рыться.

— Угоню еще какую-нибудь машину. — Проверяет затвор кольта. — Не проблема. За пару дней я и так угнал их больше, чем за последние лет пять.

— Подожди. — Циско сгружает мобильник и ключи на стол, копается в коробке рядом и достает еще один мобильник. Дешевый. Какой на любом углу купить можно. И протягивает его Барри. — Вот, держи. Он чистый. 

— Спасибо.

Барри забирает мобильник, парочку кольтов и выходит из дома. К счастью для него или, наоборот, к несчастью, он уже бывал в высотке Дарка. Правда лет семь назад. По заказу самого Дарка. Но давний срок заказа не значит, что Барри забыл планировку здания, его входы и выходы. А так же расположение главного кабинета.


	10. Chapter 10

Циско не звонит. Барри чертыхается, понимая, что не поинтересовался его новым номером. Но ничего не поделаешь. Барри почти подъехал к высотке Дарка. Поздно давать задний ход. Поэтому Барри вырубает звук у мобильника и идет вперед.

Дарк — один из тех самоуверенных уродов, которые свято верят, что их до усрачки боятся. Поэтому спокойно ходят по земле. Это не параноик-Уэллс, который систему безопасности обновляет раз в три месяца. Семь лет прошло, а камеры в высотке Дарка все на тех же местах. Разве что модели поновее. Барри надвигает козырек кепки, пряча лицо, ловко уклоняется от объективов камер, проскальзывает за спинами сотрудников, делает вид, что разглядывает табло и стойки с информацией. Таким образом умудряется незаметно пробраться к служебной лестнице. Там раньше камеры не устанавливали, Дарк не видел смысла в бесполезном расточительстве. И теперь, сколько Барри не оглядывается, ни одну не замечает.

Короткими перебежками и минутным отдыхом на площадках он поднимается на крышу здания, а оттуда, замкнув сигнализацию тем же способом, что и в прошлый раз, спускается по вентиляционной шахте на верхний этаж. Попадает прямо в роскошные, пафосно обставленные апартаменты Дарка, занимающие целый этаж. Барри аккуратно обходит по периметру помещения, но охраны, как и прежде, нигде не наблюдается. На своей территории Дарк не любит посторонних и следящие устройства. Но голоса, доносящиеся из кабинета, дают понять Барри, что он не один на этаже.

— Ты говорил, что сработаешь быстро и чисто, но что-то я не вижу результатов. Голос самодовольного ублюдка различить несложно. Он и несколько лет назад до тошноты не понравился Барри.

— А еще ты говорил, что не хочешь, чтобы следы вывели на тебя. И именно этим я и занимаюсь.

Сердце совершает кульбит, и Барри сбивается с шага. Вжимается в стену и делает несколько глубоких вздохов. Чтобы не творил этот гад, а Барри до сих пор от одного его присутствия теряется и перестает соображать.

— Ты работаешь слишком медленно. Меня не устраивает.

Барри закрывает глаза и сосредотачивается.

— Быстрее меня эту работу никто не выполнит. И ты это знаешь.

Плавно выдыхает и, снова открыв глаза, осторожно снимает кольты с предохранителей.

— К сожалению. В таком случае, не пора ли к ней вернуться и ускорить процесс?

Лен учил его стрелять с двух рук одновременно. Но до этого случая так и не довелось целиться сразу в две живые мишени. Но Барри уверен — он справится.

— Но вам обоим придется задержаться. 

Дарк вздрагивает, меняется в лице, но почти сразу на него возвращается самодовольное выражение. А Лен смотрит все так же бесстрастно. Хоть и не целится в ответ. Барри так и подмывает выстрелить, но он сдерживает себя.

— Так вот на кого ты решил поработать? — адресует он вопрос Лену.

— О-о, — деланно непонятно чему радуется Дарк и отступает к своему столу. — Неужели вы решили устроить у меня в кабинете семейные разборки?

— Нет, он просто отвлекал внимание. — Лен неуловимым движением выхватывает пистолет и пускает пулю Дарку в лоб. Тот, покачнувшись, заваливается на стол, а Барри удивленно смотрит на Лена и опускает руку вниз.

— И что это было?

— Я устранил проблему, — уверенно отвечает Лен и убирает кольт в наплечную кобуру.

— Какую проблему? Лен, ты…

— Мы будем выяснять отношения здесь?

— Мы вообще не будем ничего выяснять! После того как ты в меня выстрелил, кажется, ты предельно четко дал понять, что происходит!

— Что именно? — Лен неспешно подходит к Барри, и кольт сперва упирается ему в ключицу, но Барри вздрагивает, дуло проезжается Лену по горлу и смещается под подбородок. — Что неделю назад на Уэллса вышел Дарк с целью прибрать к рукам первоклассного киллера? 

— Тебя?

— Тебя. Но вместо этого на работу подписался я. А гарантией того, что я буду беспрекословно выполнять его приказы, стали ваши жизни.

Злость на Лена пропадает. Барри, вместо того чтобы развернуться и уйти, продолжает спрашивать.

— В Сару и Лорел стреляли из-за тебя?

— Из-за моей ошибки. Я связался с Миком. Дарк узнал. Но, насколько мне известно, Лорел жива.

— Сара за нее оторвет тебе голову.

— Нет. Я уже устранил Дарка.

— А Кейт? Мик? И все остальные? — голос Барри срывается в свистящий шепот. — Это же ты. Ты все подстроил. Пустил ложную информацию про заказы. Вывел всех на меня. А группу зачистки в наш дом тоже ты отправил? 

— Да, — почему-то таким же шепотом отвечает ему Лен.

— Супер! Молодец, Лен. Нет, слушай, я, конечно, знал, что не подарок, но ты всегда мог убить меня собственноручно. Я бы даже не стал сопротивляться.

— Ты кретин?! Какого черта ты, ни слова никому не сказав, примчался в Шугар-Бей? Ты должен был торчать в Централ-Сити! Со своей подружкой и ее отцом!

— Я к тебе сорвался, идиот! Соскучился и хотел устроить сюрприз.

— Молодец! Устроил. А я чуть из-за этого окончательно не поседел!

— Не поседел же! Убежище тоже ты уничтожил? Хотя, зачем я спрашиваю…

— Да! Чтобы ты не влез не вовремя и не развалил весь план. Хотя ты и без Убежища влезть умудрился. 

— И ты стрелял в меня, Лен, — Барри понимает, что его несет, но остановиться не может. — Ты в меня стрелял! А если бы на мне не было бронежилета? Что тогда?

— Барри, я знаю тебя как облупленного. И за последние годы хорошо изучил твое тело. Я знал, что на тебе бронежилет.

Сука.

— Я хочу тебя ударить, — выдавливает Барри. — Очень сильно.

— Что мешает?

— Что ты сделал с Сарой, Фел, Роем и Миком?

— Детишек и Сару вывел из игры и сдал Мику.

— Тело Мика нашли в переулке.

— Не прикидывайся наивным. Восток послали, чтобы убить его.

Подстава. Ну конечно. Лен в этом тоже мастер.

— Вы подстроили все так, чтобы в переулке нашли два тела.

— Почти верно. Мы сориентировались по обстановке. Ровно так же, как с Сарой и ее домом. Ты был последним звеном. До этого момента. У Дарка не осталось козырей против меня.

— Ненавижу тебя. За твою маньячную любовь к играм, в которых вместо пешек люди.

— Ложь. Ты меня любишь, — Лен без тени страха поднимает руку и обхватывает ладонью горло Барри. Не сдавливает. Только держит. Но в одном этом жесте и страх, и боль, и забота, и желание. Лен поглаживает его большим пальцем, и Барри опускает второй кольт.

— Сука, — шепчет он, сглатывая ком, образовавшийся в горле, и обещает: — Еще один такой выверт, и я сам тебя прикончу.

— Если это будет значить вывести вас всех из-под удара — я сделаю так снова.

Барри утыкается ему в плечо, ощущая, как гребаный груз вопросов и проблем пропадает в никуда. Рука Лена соскальзывает с горла на плечо, и Лен обнимает его, ероша пальцами волоски на затылке.

— Если мы все выяснили, предлагаю свалить отсюда. У тебя же есть путь к отступлению?

— Только тот, которым я сюда пришел, — пожимает плечами Барри. Потому что как-то не успел подумать на эту тему. Не возникло хотя бы одной мысли, что он уйдет отсюда живым. — Как давно ты в последний раз лазил по вентиляционным шахтам?

Лен в ответ только усмехается.

Барри уверенно выводит его из здания. Как будто шагает по собственным следам, чтобы запутать преследование. Но в этот раз еще и по его следам идет Лен. Джефф ими бы гордился. Если бы узнал. Но теперь больше некуда возвращаться. 

Вместо этого Лен везет Барри к себе. В свое укрытие — заброшенный дом недалеко от города. Барри не морщится, глядя на запустение, пыль и забытые кем-то вещи, проходит вслед за Леном в одну-единственную жилую комнату. Где Барри не стесняется засветить ему прямым в челюсть и, не давая прийти в себя, впивается жадным поцелуем, слизывая кровь, выступившую на лопнувшей губе. Гребаный кошмар отходит на второй план. Барри не думает о том, где ребята и кому еще угрожает смерть. Ему плевать, даже если люди Дарка наступают им на пятки, чтобы отомстить за своего ублюдочного хозяина. Барри до синяков впивается в Лена и не может перестать его целовать, вылизывать и кусать. Лен шипит и ругается, раз за разом шлепая его по заднице, но не останавливает. Без слов понимает, что Барри сейчас это нужно. Утолить голод, успокоить нервы. Пусть и таким ненормальным путем.

Когда в их жизни было что-то нормальное?

Спинка кровати ритмично бьется в стену, а Барри цепляется за ее резные выступы и подается Лену навстречу, выгибается, подставляется. Стонет и шепчет «еще». А Лен как мантрой, шепотом уверяет, что все в порядке и кошмар закончился, что он рядом и теперь так будет всегда. А тот, кто посмеет влезть в это — поплатится жизнью. Но Барри не успокаивается. Лен не успевает отдышаться, как Барри стягивает с него презерватив, бросает на пол и берет член в рот. Ласкает языком, губами, возбуждает заново и насаживается сверху. Морщится, но крутит задницей, запрокидывает голову и не перестает двигаться. Как заведенный. Как двинувшийся по фазе окончательно и бесповоротно. Лен его не отпускает. Кончает сам и додрачивает Барри. А потом устраивает Барри на спине, подпихивает ему под задницу подушку и отсасывает, оставляя слезы зубов на бедрах, пропихивая пальцы в анус и дразня простату. Снова и снова целует и прижимает к себе. Потому что даже когда у Барри не остается сил, он всем телом обвивает Лена. Безотчетный страх дрожью прошивает его тело. Хотя Лен заворачивает Барри в одеяло, обнимает и никуда не уходит. 

— Ты как?

— Буду в порядке. Но не сейчас.

— Что станем делать дальше? В Шугар-Бей после того, что там устроили люди Дарка, возвращаться нельзя. Отправимся в Новый Орлеан?

— Меньше чем на Кубу или южную Америку я не согласен.

— Мексика?

— Без меня. Я не собираюсь жить на задворках Америки. А на Кубе или в Аргентине у всяких ублюдков типа Дарка куда меньше шансов нас отыскать, чем в той же Мексике.

— Куба, так Куба.


End file.
